


Christmas Visit

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Dean and Lisa at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlit/gifts).



> Takes place between season 5 and 6. Written from a prompt by dragonlit

"What are you grinning about?" Lisa asks wrapping around Dean's waist.

Dean looks up at the angel on the top of the tree. "Just thinking about another angel I know with a stick up its ass."

Lisa rolls her eyes and elbows him. "You said he was your friend."

"He is, with a stick up his ass," Dean tells her. "Wonder what he's doing up there."

"You could call him, couldn't you? Invite him for Christmas," Lisa suggests.

Dean shakes his head. "Lisa you don't just invite angels to Christmas dinner. Besides he's probably too busy to pick up the phone."

"I am never too busy for your call," Cas' voice behind him behind him.

Dean starts. "Cas, what'd we talk about?"

"That I should learn to use doors," Cas' voice sounds amused.

When he turns Cas is wearing his half smile.

"Good to see you, Cas," Dean says and means it. "This is --"

"Lisa, yes, it is a honor to meet you," Cas says solemnly.

Lisa smiles. "Glad to finally meet someone Dean talks about so much. You going to stay for dinner?"

Cas looks unsure, but Dean smiles. He's more glad to see Cas than he can say. Than he can show in Lisa's home. "C'mon Cas, stay. Meet Ben."

"If you wish me to," Cas finally says.

"We'd be happy to have you," Lisa assures him. "I'll go set another spot."

When she's gone, Cas lowers his head. "I regret leaving you."

Dean can't hear this, not now. There are things he can't want, can't have now. "Water under the bridge, Cas." He slings his arm around Cas' shoulder. "Now come meet Ben."

Cas goes with him.


End file.
